Reflexos em uma pérola
by Carlthestoryteller
Summary: Pearl chegou ao planeta Terra consideravelmente nova e sem saber realmente o que aconteceria. Ela era um instrumento e sua função era servir. Até conhecer a Gem que mudou sua vida, sua percepção e o destino de um planeta. Um resumo dos principais acontecimentos de 6000 anos pelos olhos de uma Pérola.


_*Notas da autora: Apenas umas breves notinhas. Como eu assisto a versão americana do desenho, eu mantive os nomes originais de alguns elementos, como Gems, Homeworld, e os nomes das pedras, até porque nem sei como é na versão dublada. E gostaria de salientar que fiz um resumo de tudo que se passou na Terra pela perspectiva da Pearl, misturando algumas teorias populares com algumas minhas, deixei certas coisas propositalmente não esclarecidas ou evidentes. Boa leitura._

Fui chamada de meu posto por minha superiora, me desloquei de todas as demais Pearls, como já havia feito algumas poucas vezes. Essa não seria minha primeira missão, mas não era tampouco das mais experientes entre minha classe. Se me fosse permitido por certo estaria demonstrando alguma excitação. Mas não, eu era uma servente, uma máquina projetada, arquitetada e trazida ao mundo para servir, não para sentir.

Caminhei por um longo corredor, levemente atrás de minha superiora, enquanto ela me explicava a missão. Era relativamente fácil, não havia risco de confronto, e só soube que seria uma visita a um planeta longínquo de outra galáxia. No entanto ela demonstrava tanto nervosismo, tanta ansiedade que quase me atrevi a lhe questionar sobre a missão. Mas bastou chegar ao salão onde estava guardada a nave para que eu entendesse. Não soube na hora a real dimensão de minha missão, mas soube a de minha nova superiora. Era mais alta que qualquer outra Gem presente, e mais altiva. Tinha postura de uma autoridade. Soube ali que, embora eu fosse exatamente igual a todas as Pearls existentes, havia sido designada a uma missão especial. Seria a serva de uma grande autoridade.

Como esperado, meus sentimentos foram de completa devoção e admiração desde o início.

Entramos na nave, acompanhadas de apenas mais algumas Gems, todas Altas Gems com alguma função na missão. Me foram passados somente os detalhes necessários, e ninguém me dirigiu a palavra.

Passadas as conversas inicias sobre a missão, todas estavam livres do social para cumprirem suas tarefas ou ao menos iniciarem planos para a chegada. Acompanhei a Autoridade até sua sala e lá ela passou um bom tempo contemplando informações em telas projetadas, até que se virou para mim, me olhando nos olhos, e falou:

–É um prazer conhece-la, Pearl, espero que não se incomode de ser minha por algum tempo.

Não soube responder, apenas balbuciei algumas palavras sem real sentido. Ninguém jamais se dirigia a uma Pearl daquele modo, como um... individuo ... quase como um igual ...

–Irá descobrir que não sou muito convencional, pelo menos há algum tempo.

–Como desejar, Mestra, suas vontades serão sempre ordens.

–Claro. – disse fechando os olhos e voltando-se novamente aos escritos.

O restante da viajem seguiu sem ocorrências inesperadas. Nenhuma outra Gem se dirigia a mim, e minha Mestra mal o fez durante boa parte da viagem. O mais inesperado, ao menos para mim, foi quando, já no fim da viajem, ela perguntou minha opinião sobre vida orgânica, a qual ela soube de antemão que existia nesse planeta. Dei uma resposta didática.

–Eu sei o que é vida orgânica, minha Pearl, mas ... como... Esqueça.

Quando chegamos ao planeta ela parecia apreensiva, e eu me repreendia sempre que pensava isso dela, meu papel não era julgar, muito menos pensar que sabia o que se passava na mente de uma Autoridade. Mas quando realmente chegamos e pudemos tocar o chão do planeta, vi a apreensão, a autoridade, a austeridade, tudo, abandonar seu rosto e no lugar se pôs um verdadeiro deleite, misturado à surpresa, seus olhos brilharam de uma forma que nunca antes havia visto. No entanto ela teve de se conter e recuperar a face de uma verdadeira Autoridade, logo passou a dar ordens e ditar posições. O lugar não era parecido com nada que eu já houvesse visto, era repleto de formas orgânicas, 100% dele era ocupado por algo vivo, que lhe cobriam até onde a vista alcança, tudo era verde e se mexia, no entanto, como esperado, nada possuía inteligência, nem nos era hostil.

Meu deleite também não pode durar muito, e logo todos partiram para suas respectivas funções e ela saiu para um reconhecimento do local com um pequeno grupo de Gems, e eu atrás. O grupo era de guerreiras, e uma disse à Autoridade.

–Senhora, era mesmo necessário uma Pearl conosco?

–Pode ser útil– respondeu a Mestra secamente.

–Esse planeta não tem vida inteligente, não há grandes riscos, e além do mais, que grande utilidade traz uma Pearl? Não são combatentes, em batalha só servem para táticas baratas.

Sob o olhar severo de minha Mestra, a Gem guerreira estremeceu, e logo emendou à seu discurso:

–Não que eu acredite que vossa autoridade faça uso de táticas baratas, não... eu só... – seu discurso morreu.

–É uma classe muito útil, as Pearls, não se convença do contrário só pelo que outras dizem.

O reconhecimento foi como o esperado, não encontramos nenhum risco e voltamos a base, nossa nave. Os primeiros dias correram bem, foram implantadas as primeiras máquinas, logo a colonização se iniciaria.

Até que finalmente encontramos formas de vida móveis, não só isso mas também hostis. Porém não houve grande alarde, sucumbiram em nossas mãos rapidamente. Para eles aquilo poderia ser uma grande batalha, mas para nós foi tão fácil como pisar no solo.

No dia em que as máquinas estavam prontas para dar início a nossa colonização, a Autoridade estava fechada em si mesma, trocava somente as palavras necessárias, e deixou com que todas seguissem suas funções sem interferência. Como minha função era auxiliá-la em o que quer que fosse, ousei perguntar:

–Está tudo bem, minha Mestra?

Ela me olhou surpresa, e pude ver por milésimos de segundo uma grande tristeza em seu olhar. Ela suspirou e disse.

–Oh minha Pearl, você não entenderia...

Um longo silencio se seguiu e só se encerrou com o barulho das máquinas, que começaram a funcionar. Com isso ela se encolheu em si, com tristeza, e me senti estranha por ela partilhar seu momento comigo, me permitir ver sua fraqueza. Ela então perguntou:

–Se te pedisse para morrer, Pearl, agora mesmo, o faria?

–Sim, minha Mestra, estou aqui para servi-la.

–Por que?

Não soube responder de imediato, jamais havia questionado minha condição, minha serventia, nem jamais qualquer Gem a havia questionado.

–Porque nasci para isso, minha Mestra, este é meu propósito, é para isso que existo, se não puder lhe ser útil serei descartada.

–Então é por medo, não quer morrer.

–Não é isso, Mestra, eu... o que mais quero é servi-la, ser sua serva é o que sou.

–Então você é minha. –

–Sim. – Respondi sem qualquer hesitação.

–Você é minha, a nave é minha, esse planeta é meu. Pertencem a mim.

Não soube responder, e pude sentir algo estranho dentro de mim.

–E eu pertenço a vocês de volta. Vocês são meus, mas não posso fazer como bem entender com vocês, porque há expectativas sobre o que eu devo fazer com vocês. Não sou livre, Pearl.

–Desculpe, Mestra, mas não entendo o que me diz.

–Se lhe ordenasse que não mais me obedecesse ... –me olhou profundamente – o faria?

Não soube responder e não consegui sustentar seu olhar, ela então voltou a contemplar o nada.

–E esse planeta é meu, mas não posso decidir que não mais o explorarei, não posso deixa-lo livre, nem ele tem seu livre arbítrio para fazê-lo sozinho.

Por minha falta de respostas ela desistiu, suspirou, e voltou a sua posição de líder, supervisionando os demais e o funcionamento das máquinas.

Eu, no entanto, demorei mais para recuperar minha compostura. Ela havia enchido minha cabeça de pensamentos e questionamentos que jamais havia tido, e que jamais teria se não fosse ela. Era muito para se pensar para uma simples Pearl.

Os dias se passaram e a cada dia a área ficava mais pobre, a vida lentamente esvaecia enquanto as máquina sugavam os nutrientes do solo, dando-lhes às novas Gems fundo na terra; logo a primeira leva nasceria.

A Autoridade nunca mais teve grandes conversas comigo, mas vez por outra perguntava minha opinião. Até que um dia, quando estávamos só nós duas na sala de comando ela de desfez de sua máscara de líder e perguntou:

–É justo?

Como sempre, não soube responder, mas percebi que ela mais perguntava para si mesma do que para mim, só queria pôr para fora seus próprios pensamentos.

–Essas formas de vida, é justo que percam tudo? Só porque são diferentes de nós? Não são inteligentes, é óbvio, mas será que não sentem? E isso lhes tira o direito ao próprio planeta?

Meu silêncio de alguma forma a encoraja.

–São lindas, pelo menos– Então diminui o tom –São lindas e morreram nas minhas mãos.

Então somos interrompidas por uma Gem falando sobre o desempenho e como já estamos prontas para nos instalar em um novo local. Esse Kindergarten já estava completo.

Mudamos de lugar algumas vezes, e cada vez mais a Autoridade se ausentava de seu posto. Sempre dizia que tinha um reconhecimento importante a fazer e só voltava dias depois. Nem eu tinha autorização de acompanha-la, até que um dia ela me ordenou que a acompanhasse, somente eu, sua Pearl. Mal pude conter meu entusiasmos, e quebrei minha compostura na frente de todos. Encabulada, fui segui-la.

Ela me falou pelo caminho inteiro sobre as incríveis criaturas que havia encontrado, como eram todas únicas, inteligentes, perspicazes ... livres. Me mostrou uma grande quantidade de seres e como ela sabia a história de alguns, haviam mães cuidando de pequenos, haviam jovens rebeldes, haviam brigas e reconciliações, em todas as espécies. Cada um, cada par de olhos tinha uma grande história vivida só por ele, e a qual ele não revelava facilmente. Todos estavam ali com um propósito, e sem propósito ao mesmo tempo, só fazendo o que acreditavam que lhes era o melhor. Exatamente como ...

–Exatamente como nós, Pearl– ela concluiu meu pensamento.

Por último ela me mostrou os que achava mais inteligentes. Entre eles havia um grupo de constituição física levemente semelhante a nossa, que também eram bípedes. Tinham um pequeno assentamento e quase parecia que tinham algumas estrutura social. Quase.

O tempo foi seguindo, novos Kindergartens ficavam prontos, já estávamos na metade de nossa missão. Tudo seguia normal, a Autoridade mantinha seu posto, e por vezes sumia, agora quase sempre em minha companhia, e conversava comigo sobre como aqueles seres eram mais livres que nós, e que era a nós que faltava inteligência e percepção. Nesses momentos fomos criando uma intimidade que eu jamais havia vivido com ninguém, sequer sabia ser possível até então. E ela me tratava com tanto valor, quase como se eu fosse como ela.

Eu não percebi no momento, mas houve um em que tudo mudou, onde a semente da ideia floresceu em sua mente. Foi quando ela viu umas de suas áreas favoritas, uma das mais prósperas e cheia de vida sumir e dar lugar a um escuro deserto. Era a segunda vez que voltávamos a um Kindergarten concluído, e ela viu o resultado de nossas ações onde havia vida sensciente. Muitos morreram, principalmente os terrestres, aqueles que não puderam ou não sabiam ir embora rápido o suficiente. E no fundo não havia para onde fugir, no final não restaria nada sobre o que viver.

Estávamos em uma de nossas "missões" quando ela me interrompeu de um de meus devaneios sobre como seria voltar para o Homeworld sendo amiga intima de uma Autoridade, e destruiu minha fantasia em segundos.

–Pearl, preciso te dizer algo muito importante e que deve ser mantido em segredo– concordei e olhei séria para ela. –Você não será mais minha Pearl.

Antes que ela pudesse concluir eu me pus a falar, em pânico, como não queria outra Mestra, que arranjaria um modo de lhe ser útil no Homeworld, ao que ela me interrompeu:

–Não retornarei, e é por isso que não poderei ser mais sua Mestra, espero que não tenha lhe causado muitos problemas com essa minha mentalidade, você é uma boa Gem, Pearl e se lhe fosse permitido seria uma grande Gem.

Continuei em pânico e sem entender uma palavra de tudo aquilo. Lenta e pacientemente ela me explicou todo seu plano, de como se rebelaria contra seus próprio povo, nosso povo, em prol desse planeta, de como havia descoberto pouco a pouco a injustiça que nós, que ela cometia. Que nunca havia estado de fato presente numa colonização, para ver com os próprios olhos os estragos. De como ela não conseguia voltar a ser o que era.

–Eu... também não consigo. – Eu tampouco sabia responder, mas sabia, agora sabia, que não conseguiria voltar a ser o que era também. Não conseguiria mais seguir ordens de outras Gems, que me consideravam um nada, um instrumento, não depois de saber como é ser tratada como um indivíduo. Sabia também que nunca mais encontraria um ser tão apaixonado e tão apaixonante. –Ficarei ao seu lado, minha Mestra.

–Não posso te pedir isso.

–Não precisa. – Quase já não continha minhas lágrimas.

Ela então se vira diretamente para mim.

–Pearl ...

–Sim?

–Eu vou ficar aqui e lutar por este planeta. Você não tem que fazer isso comigo.

–Mas eu quero fazer

–Eu sei que quer. Mas por favor, por favor, entenda … se nós perdermos seremos mortas e se vencermos, não poderemos voltar para casa.

–Ah... por que eu vou querer voltar para casa se você ficar aqui?

Ela então solta um riso e, sorrindo, me estende a mão.

–Minha Pearl.

E assim tornei-me oficialmente parte da revolução de Rose Quartz.

–Você deve aprender a lutar, Pearl– Essa foi sua primeira tarefa na organização de sua rebelião. Expliquei que não havia sido feita para lutar e que jamais possuiria muitas habilidades para tal, o que para todos era o óbvio. A Autoridade, que agora não mais queria que eu a chamasse de Mestra, a não ser na frente de outras Homeworld Gems, desconsiderou minhas palavras e me motivou. Fosse qualquer outra Gem eu não teria acreditado, não fosse Rose Quartz eu jamais teria acreditado possuir qualquer potencial, qualquer habilidade se não aquelas que me foram designadas, de servir. Mas Rose podia fazer qualquer um acreditar nela, e ela me convenceu a tentar, a partir daí dei tudo de mim, não só para agradá-la, mas para provar a mim mesma que conseguiria. Ela me ensinou a invocar minha arma, algo que nem acreditava ser possível, e logo, em segredo de todas as demais, tornei-me uma ótima combatente.

Ela juntou mais Gems secretamente. A àquela altura já haviam diversas Gems no planeta, todas com alguma função. Ela as ganhava lentamente, primeiro encontrava as com mais inclinação rebelde, algo que só ela parecia saber fazer em nossa sociedade tão hierarquizada e rígida. Conquistava a confiança delas com sua gentileza e lhes inspirava uma imensa lealdade. Quando ela se sentia confiante, contava aos novos membros seus planos. Com o passar do tempo reunimos um grande exército secreto. Garnet, na época Ruby e Sapphire, foi quase a última.

Acredito que à Ruby e Sapphire cabe um pouco mais de explicação, embora, à época, sua real importância tenha demorado a aparecer. Ruby era uma combatente de baixa classe, não era realmente uma guerreira, era uma vigia, entre muitas e muitas outras que guardavam uma das entradas de um dos vários Kindergartens. Sapphire era uma possuidora de Visão do Futuro, e por isso era de classe superior, superior à minha inclusive; ela era também uma guardiã de um dos Kinderguartens, mas diferentemente de Ruby ela ficava na central de comando, com Gems mais altas e seu dever era prever ataques e ameaças. Elas serviam no mesmo Kindergarten, mas levaram um bom tempo para saber da existência uma da outra. Se não fosse por possuir Visão do Futuro, Sapphire seria da mesma classe de Ruby, e talvez por isso as duas adquiriram certa curiosidade uma pela outra. Mas só se conheceram de verdade quando se juntaram ao exército de Rose.

Foi bem nessa época em que os planos da Revolução se espalharam. Soubemos primeiramente por Sapphire, que nos alertou pouco antes de realmente acontecer. Mas acabaríamos sabendo de qualquer forma pois a esta altura ninguém ainda sabia quem era a mandante de tudo, e contaram à própria líder sobre a revolução. Isso nos ajudou muito a nos organizarmos, pois ela pode conter a vinda das outras autoridades por um tempo, e foi nossa principal agente dupla.

Isso acabou quando um grande ataque foi planejado em nossa secreta sede de reuniões, e foi feita a primeira vítima da guerra, acho que foi a primeira vez que qualquer uma de nós viu uma morte, uma morte de verdade. Ela soube que não poderia mais se esconder, ainda fingindo governar as Homeworld Gems, e finalmente se revelou, e a primeira batalha de Rose Quartz teve início. E foi a primeira vez que formamos Rainbow Quartz.

A batalha foi brutal e e se sucedeu por piores. Muitas Gems foram destruídas e incontáveis foram quebradas. Essas, a partir daí lutavam como loucas no campo de batalha, atacando tudo que se aproxima-se.

Quase acreditei que perderíamos quando as outras Autoridades chegaram. Essa foi certamente a fase mais brutal. E foi a fase que mais me desfiz de minha forma física em toda minha vida. Eram vezes após de vezes, sempre havia um novo golpe, um inimigo forte demais. Cheguei a ver lágrimas no rosto de Rose entre uma dessas vezes, e ela até chegou a pedir que eu parasse, que morreria assim, que não seria útil se estivesse morta, mas meu instinto era maior, e minha paixão não podia sequer ser medida. Faria tudo por ela, me machucaria quantas vezes fossem necessárias, e morreria se surgisse a hora.

Lutei selvagemente naqueles campos, minha mente um misto do presente e do futuro. Concentrada no agora, no imediatismo da sobrevivência, e no amanhã, que traria as alegrias, as conquistas, Rose ao meu lado, os motivos para eu levantar a cada queda.

Até que ...

–Ganhamos... – falou Rose baixo, mal percebi o quão perto ela estava até agora. Espada em punho, escudo ao lado, completamente machucada e esgotada. –Não há mais ninguém do Homeworld aqui.

–GANHAMOS– ela grita com energias renovadas, levanta a espada no ar e saúda todas as suas guerreiras, as sobreviventes.

Eu já não me aguentava em pé e me desfiz uma última vez, desta vez para algum descanso.

Levo meu tempo para recriar minha forma física, e pela primeira vez tento escolher uma que _**me**_ agrada. Não precisa ser completamente funcional, não precisa ser simplista, não precisa ser feita para a batalha. Pode ser _**minha**_ forma.

Quando retornei fui recebida por diversos olhares preocupados, que logo se transformaram em alivio.

–Pensei que não voltaria, que tivesse se corrompido de alguma forma

Olho na direção da voz e vejo Rose, me olhando com lágrimas nos olhos.

–Minha Pearl– disse me abraçando.

O tempo de descanso não dura muito e logo Rose nos organiza para retermos os estragos da guerra. Nossa primeira missão é desativar todos os Kinderguartens, muitos no entanto já estavam desativados, foram durante a guerra e todas as Gems ali criadas já haviam sido destruídas, tendo algumas lutado contra nós. Fiquei por um bom tempo arrepiada pela possibilidade de ter eu mesma matado algumas delas. Pobres criaturas, mal haviam surgido e foram lançadas em combate, numa guerra que não começaram e que pouco entendiam. Eu sabia como era ser uma delas, uma peça, um instrumento substituível, sem direito à própria opinião. Essa mesma linha de pensamento sempre me fazia lembra de quantas como eu, outras Pearls, eu havia combatido. Não fosse Rose, e a incrível mudança que ela provocou em mim, interna e externamente, eu seria idêntica aquelas Pearls, ali servindo Gems maiores numa guerra que não era delas. Me doía olhar aqueles rostos, ainda tão intrinsicamente idênticos ao meu, enquanto lhes apunhalava e tentava lhes tirar a vida.

Rose sempre me ajudava nesses momentos, em que caia nesse desespero de lembranças brutais. Me relembrava porque lutamos, porque escolhemos isso, escolhemos a Terra. De fato eu vim a admirar a Terra profundamente, meu novo planeta, mas nem chegava perto do quanto eu admirava Rose, dia após dia.

Garnet, durante a guerra, finalmente havia entendido o quanto amava ser ela mesma, e a extensão do amor pelo qual era formada, e depois da guerra nunca mais se desfez. E esse era meu maior exemplo, queria ser assim com Rose, sabia que a extensão do meu amor por ela era a mesma. Mas ela ainda era nossa líder, não poderia deixar de ser, não num momento tão crítico como esse, em que todos sofriam com o pós guerra. Então me convenci de que era por isso que ela não se entregava a mim como eu à ela, o porque ela não queria estar comigo o tempo todo como Garnet. De qualquer forma eu continuava sua serva número um, embora serva não fosse algo que existisse mais, acho que eu era sua ajudante número um.

Os anos passaram, a situação se acalmou e nos acostumamos a nossa nova vida em nossa nova casa. Esperava que alguma hora Rose deixasse de ser tão essencial e passasse a ser mais ... minha Rose, como era sua Pearl, mas por mais que o tempo passasse isso não acontecia, e todas dependiam e amavam tanto Rose que começava a ficar difícil acreditar que isso um dia aconteceria.

Não bastasse isso, Rose desenvolveu um afeto enorme pelas espécies locais e gostava de observar suas vidas, e por vezes interferir. Especialmente numa espécie, os humanos. Eles agora começavam a se desenvolver e se complexar e Rose não resistia. Chegou a interferir algumas vezes, chegou a tornar-se divindade entre alguns deles. E quanto mais o tempo passava, mais complexos eles se tornavam e mais Rose se encantava por eles.

Somando isso ao fato de que sempre havia mais uma missão para cumprirmos, e que Rose sempre seria a líder, desisti de um dia ser sua igual e me contentei com meu lugar de serva. Continuava sendo a principal confidente de Rose, a quem ela contava tudo, inclusive como, por vezes, se sentia imensamente sozinha. Infelizmente esse era o peso que ela tinha de carregar, ninguém jamais seria igual a ela.

Logo humanos criaram sociedades complexas e cidades gigantes, aquém de algumas de nossas próprias construções. Deixamos marcas de nosso passado em diversos pontos do planeta também, e em muitos acredito que influenciaram os humanos. De certa forma nossa presença na Terra ajudou os humanos a evoluírem, e acho que esse era um dos fatores que mais encantava Rose.

–Acho que estão ficando tão inteligentes quanto nós, Pearl. – disse ela um dia enquanto observávamos eles a distância.

–Com todo respeito, Rose, acho que é impossível.

Quando ela ia me contrariar eu a interrompi –Olhe Rose, eu entendo seus sentimentos, também me sinto só nesse planeta de vez em quando, mesmo tendo as Crystal Gems ao meu lado e sempre ter algo a cumprir. Entendo que pode parecer até sufocante. Mas não adianta depositar expectativas onde não há. Estamos sozinhas nesses planeta e sempre estaremos. Não veremos outra Gems e não há mais ninguém além de nós mesmas com quem possamos dividir nossas vidas. –Segurei sua mão.–Mas sempre teremos umas às outras.

–Sei que você entende, Pearl, mas não acho que entende completamente. – Ela então solta minha mão e se levanta –Além do mais, onde estaríamos se eu não tivesse depositado minhas expectativas em você, onde presumidamente não havia nada.

Como sempre, fiquei sem palavras.

A vida com que estava acostumada no entanto mudou, e novamente minhas expectativas foram destruídas quando Rose realmente interagiu com humanos. Isso em si não seria tão radical, já era até esperado pelo fascínio que ela demonstrava, mas não só ela interagiu com eles, como entrou em contato com o conceito de amante, algo que os humanos criaram há séculos e de certa forma era semelhante ao que Garnet sentia sobre si mesma; era algo baseado em amor.

Rose encontrou entre os humanos alguém que ela achava digno de _**amar**_. Não pude acreditar, não depois de tudo que fiz por ela, não ... simplesmente não. Não resisti a conversar com ela para esclarecer.

–Rose, você ... não pode ... não quer ... se unir a essas ... _**coisas**_. Não são iguais, Rose, já te falei! – Com muito esforço contive as lágrimas, não queria perder a razão nessa conversa.

Ela apenas riu.

– _ **Rose**_ –quase engasguei –O que as demais vão dizer?! Isso não é certo! Além do mais, esse humano vai morrer, e não demorará muito, você sabe.

Ainda sorrindo ela me responde: –Pearl, eles são muito mais inteligentes do que você imagina, se tentasse conhece-los.

Na minha ausência de resposta ela continuou: –E por acaso você perdeu respeito por mim por causa disso?

– _ **Não!**_ – gritei.

–Então, nem as demais perderão. – Nada a fazia perder a compostura. –E eu sei que ele vai morrer, Pearl, tudo nesse planeta é passageiro, mas não quer dizer que não possamos usufruir do pouco tempo que temos.

Fiquei encarando ela, lentamente digerindo o que ela havia dito.

–Mas não se preocupe, Pearl, nunca deixarei você, estaremos sempre juntas. – Do modo como falou não pude saber se falava de mim ou de todas as Crystal Gems.

Não pude entende-la, mas de fato não perdi meu respeito por ela, nem meus sentimentos. Percebi que aquele humano era só uma forma de divertimento, algo a se aproveitar nesse planeta. E já que ela comandou a grande rebelião que salvou a Terra, não havia motivos para não se usufruir de tudo que ela tem de bom, seja lá o que Rose ache que é. Nada mudava quanto a nós, não era uma relação como Garnet, não poderia ser, não eram Gems.

Como sempre o tempo passou e nos habituamos aquilo. Rose tomou inúmeros amantes, e muitas culturas fizeram dela sua musa, sua deusa do amor, qualquer coisa mística que explicasse porque um ser tão incrível tomou interesse por eles. Eles vinham e iam sem que qualquer uma de nós interferisse, embora tenhamos interagido com boa parte deles.

Nosso time diminuiu, já não haviam sido muitas que sobrevividam à guerra, mas perdemos mais algumas em missões, sempre guardando as pobres Gems corrompidas, e estávamos sempre à procura das outras, que sumiram após a guerra, e que sabíamos que não haviam sido destruídas nem quebradas.

Houve um tempo em que só havia Garnet, Rose e eu, tempo em que ficamos ainda mais próximas. Mas em nossas peregrinações, voltando a velhos Kindergartens, encontramos uma pobre Gem abandonada, Amethyst. No começo ficamos inseguras, não sabíamos o que fazer, mas Rose obviamente abriu seus braços para a pobre Gem e ela tornou-se uma de nós. Era jovem ainda, havia levado muito mais tempo que as demais para emergir da terra, só vindo ao mundo depois da guerra. Nasceu sozinha e se criou sozinha, sem nunca entender muito do mundo ou de si mesma. Só soube o que era uma Gem quando a encontramos, Rose meio que terminou de cria-la, era muito maternal, contou-a sobre tudo, sobre nossa espécie, nossa história, sobre o que ela era porque não veria qualquer outra Gem que não nós.

Depois de muito vagar, encontramos o que viria a ser Beach City e decidimos fazer de lá nosso abrigo, ao menos por um tempo, e construímos um templo para nós mesmas lá. Fiquei muito feliz com a ausência de humanos nas proximidades. Embora não tenha durado muito tempo.

A chegada de Amethyst, mais do que em qualquer outro tempo, nos fez sentir como uma família. Há muito já não agíamos como um exército, mas ter uma Gem menor e mais nova, alguém por quem se preocupar, realmente nos deu esse sentimento. Quando contei a Rose esse sentimento ela riu.

–Família era um conceito estranho as nós. Não tínhamos isso no Homeworld.

Não havia pensado nisso, e corei quando percebi de onde havia tirado esse conceito. –É um conceito humano.

–A formação de grupos familiares não é exclusivo de seres humanos, mas o conceito de família é.– Ela mal conseguia conter o riso. –Vê Pearl, não somos tão diferentes assim, e estamos a cada dia mais iguais.

Mesmo com todos os encontros, todos os amantes, Rose nunca havia levado nenhum a sério, nunca havia amado um humano como se ama outra Gem, por isso não achei nada especial quando um certo jovem cabeludo aspirante a cantor surgiu em nosso templo, dizendo conhecer Rose e logo ir se declarando. Claro que senti ciúmes e tentei disfarçar, mas já estava acostumada a esse cenário.

Os dias foram passando e a cada novo dia aquele humano mergulhava mais em nossas vidas, Rose o mostrava tudo, bem quase tudo, e ele a venerava, como sempre não era uma relação horizontal, ele era um animal e Rose era um ser superior, se divertindo e aprendendo com ele. No fundo, Rose nunca teve uma relação horizontal, não havia ninguém igual a ela, não nesse planeta.

Eu tentava desestimula-lo, afastá-lo. Acho que por mais que estivesse acostumada eu sempre quis dissuadir Rose de se envolver a esse nível com humanos. Ainda queria ser única para ela.

Chegou um tempo em que até mesmo Amethyst quis se envolver com humanos, tornando-se amiga de uma amiga de Greg, uma menina chamada Vidalia que estava grávida e não podia contar com o pai da criança. Por algum motivo ela e Amethyst ficaram muito próximas. O que fez com que ainda mais humanos ficassem próximos a nós, e o que fez Greg sentir-se mais confiante.

Eu soube que dessa vez era diferente pouco depois de apresentarmos Rainbow Quartz a ele. Mostrei-a a ele para lhe tirar fé de que aquilo era algo mais, para que ele desistisse. Mas isso só o incentivou a buscar uma conexão maior com Rose, algo que eu não acreditava ser possível, e nem ela, não no começo. Mas a partir daí as coisas mudaram, Rose parecia tentar de verdade dessa vez, por algum motivo ela viu nesse humano algo que lhe fazia querer saber mais, se envolver mais. Ela começou a trata-lo diferente, com mais respeito. Demorei para perceber e demorei mais para aceitar, mas a cada dia ela o tratava mais como um ... igual.

Não pude acreditar, ela, que nunca havia encontrado fora do Homeworld qualquer outro ser que chegasse perto de ser como ela, começava a tratar assim um _**humano.**_ Dentre todas as Gems, tantas que sacrificaram tanto por ela, e ela escolhe um desses, que nada tem em comum conosco.

Não pude segurar por muito tempo e tive de confrontá-la sobre isso.

–Oh minha Pearl– ela disse com ar condescendente.

–Não me chame assim Rose! Não enquanto trata esse humano como se ele fosse maior do que eu! – Não consegui conter as lágrimas nesse dia.

–Ele não é Pearl e jamais quis que você acreditasse nisso– ia interrompê-la –Mas nem você é maior do que ele, Pearl. Entenda, existem diferentes seres nesse universos, muito mais do que podemos conhecer, e todos são únicos e todos tem seu valor, só porque alguém tem experiências diferentes e vê o mundo de outra forma não quer dizer que sua experiência seja mais válida, ou menos válida. Existem diversos tipos de inteligência, e todas tem o mesmo valor. Eu mesma demorei a entender isso, e não me orgulho. – Ela fez uma pausa –Não é justo que eu trate ele como um brinquedo, como um instrumento, então eu devo fazer minha parte para conhecê-lo, tentar entender como é o mundo dele, como é ver as coisas como ele, e para isso tive que descer do meu pedestal.

–Não Rose! – gritei –Não acho justo! O que esse humano já sacrificou por você? _**Nada!**_ Ele surgiu do nada e quer ter direitos, quer ser mais do que as Crystal Gems. E o pior é que você lhe deu isso, Rose. Você sempre tratou a todos como instrumentos, por que com ele tem que ser diferente? Quando ele nem lhe deu nada. E eu lhe dei minha _**vida!**_

Seu rosto ficou obscuro e ela falou baixo –Acha justo isso, Pearl, dizer que as tratei como instrumentos?

Me arrependi na mesma hora –Não... não foi isso que quis dizer. – Abaixei minha cabeça e deixei as lágrimas escorrerem.

–Pearl, sempre a tratei com muito respeito, nunca a vi como um instrumento, nunca, nem quando você mesma acreditava que era. Sempre foi você que acreditou nisso ... – Parecia que ela estava chorando –Sabe, talvez não me sentiria sozinha se vocês não me tratassem como...

Ela então olhou para mim, como não fui de encontros aos seus olhos ela me chamou –Pearl, olhe para mim– olhos cintilantes e arrependidos –Eu... eu entendo o que passa por sua mente, eu mesma levei muitos e muitos anos para mudar minha própria, acho que você ainda não entende minhas escolhas, o porque faço certas escolhas, mesmo assim você sempre esteve ao meu lado, e sinto muito se você algumas vez sentiu que não estou do seu. Sinto mesmo. – Ela então pega minha mão –Eu te amo, Pearl, saiba disso, mas você não me entende, e não acho que esteja pronta para me entender, nem para se entender. – O momento parece congelado, esperei tanto para ouvi-la dizer que me amava. –A partir de agora será ainda mais difícil para você me entender, mas peço que tente. Amo Greg e não me desfarei dele. Tem uma coisa muito importante que você precisa saber, mas não consigo te contar, não agora, se quiser, pergunte à Garnet. Ela então beija a gema em minha testa –Mas saiba que você sempre será minha Pearl.

Foi um dos momentos mais difíceis que já tive que enfrentar, nem um milhão de golpes de armas se igualam àquilo. Demorei para entender, mas pelo menos consegui entender que ela não achava Greg maior do que eu, e que ela me amava também. Mas então porque preferiu ele?

Para me ajudar a esclarecer perguntei a Garnet, e ela me contou. Contou o que Rose planejava. Não que Rose tivesse contado a ela, mas, assim que Rose se decidiu, soube que era isso que queria, Garnet pode prever.

Foi um golpe a todas. Ninguém conseguia entender Rose, as a respeitamos demais. Eu até tentei convencê-la do contrário, com todas as minhas forças, mas nada iria dissuadi-la. Somente no final entendemos a extensão de sua escolha, quando já era tarde demais. Supliquei com toda a energia presente em meu ser que ela não fizesse isso, que nos poupasse, não consegui imaginar uma vida sem ela. Rose só me respondeu que na verdade estava me dando um presente, um presente a todos nós. Acredito que todos suplicaram, mas já era tarde, ela faria isso e nada iria impedi-la. Imaginei se alguma vez no passado houve alguma Gem, lá no Homeworld, que a amou como nós e pediu que ela não criasse uma guerra, que não traísse seu planeta pela Terra. Criei a imagem em minha cabeça de quão triste estava essa Gem imaginaria agora.

Pouco antes do acontecimento, Rose chamou cada um de nós, Greg incluso, para uma conversa, não soube o que ela disse a cada um, mas soube o meu recado.

–Pearl ... – disse com os olhos mais amáveis do mundo quando entrei em seu quarto, ela estava enorme, e a barriga era o mais proeminente nela. –Tenho algumas coisas que preciso lhe dizer antes de partir.

À menção disso já comecei a chorar desesperadamente. Ela pegou minha mão. –Escute, por favor, minha Pearl. – olhei para ela. –Um dia você entenderá o meu motivo, mas ele virá antes desse dia

– _ **Ele?!**_ –não pude me conter.

–Sim, Pearl, é _**ele.**_ É um menino, como Greg um dia foi, e ele terá muitas outras semelhanças com Greg, mas terá muitas semelhanças comigo também. Ele será ... como uma fusão, um pouco de cada, formando um ser inteiramente novo e único, mas em quem você percebe os antigos, os que lhe criaram. Entende?

–A ... acho que sim. – olho para baixo –Então ele finalmente conseguiu, Greg consegui a fusão que tanto desejava.

–Sim– olho de volta para Rose e vejo seu grande sorriso no meio de uma risada.

–Como disse, ele será também metade de mim, portanto ele será metade Gem, como você, Garnet e Amethyst– Olhei incrédula –Você vai entender quando o conhecer. Mas é por isso que eu preciso que você cuide dele, ele será um pobre Gem, perdido e sozinho como Amethyst, sem eu aqui para guiá-lo, preciso que você faça isso por mim. Tude bem?

Desviei o olhar –Não posso prometer que vou amá-lo.

–Ah, mas você vai, sei que vai– Olho para ela e ela responde –Porque sei que você me ama.

Coro e ela continua –Mas tem mais que você precisa entender. Pearl, ele será metade de mim, mas isso é diferente de uma fusão, ele não pode se desfazer, ele será metade de mim, mas nunca será eu, ele e eu somos seres diferente Pearl, e preciso que você entenda isso para que possa cria-lo direito. Ele não é Rose Quartz.

–Entendo... – começo a chorar novamente.

–Calma, Pearl, pense no lado positivo. Imagine que legal será criar alguém, ser você a lhe apresentar o mundo, lhe ensinar sobre o que el que nós somos, ver seus olhos quando eles encontrarem as coisas pela primeira vez, e saber que foi você que lhe proporcionou isso. Você será o pilar dele, Pearl, como eu já fui o seu. – Ela então se aproxima de minha orelha e fala baixo –Cuide bem do Steven por mim, minha Pearl.

Eu não acreditei que pudesse ama-lo por um bom tempo, não enquanto sua existência só me fazia lembrar da ausência de Rose. Mas só acreditei nisso antes de vê-lo, quando Rose desapareceu não quis olhá-lo, precisei do meu momento de luto, e por amor a Rose me reconstruí e fui ao encontro de Steven. Quando o vi, pequeno e indefeso nos braços de Greg pude entender o que ela tentou me explicar. Via-se em Steven um pouco de Rose e Greg, misturado formando um ser completamente novo e único, ele não era nenhum dos dois, ele era ele mesmo. Greg pôs Steven em meus braços e eu pude ama-lo, assim que o olhei pude amá-lo, sequer pude entender como, mas Rose sabia, antes mesmo de acontecer.

Olhando aquele pequeno pacote de carne, frágil e indefeso, que tinha que fazer tantas pausas em seu dia para realizar funções metabólicas, como única forma de impedir seu corpo de colapsar, eu entendi. Mesmo com tantos atributos diferente, que antes chamaria de defeitos, eu entendi porque Rose amava-os tanto, em sua diferença e em sua fragilidade.

Aproximei o pequeno corpinho quente de meu rosto e lhe disse bem baixo, de forma confidente. –Eu serei sua Pearl.


End file.
